bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ParanoiaGod69
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kanae Katagiri page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 00:29, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Re: Kanae Sorry if that came off the wrong way, you hadn't done anything wrong. But there is no hard-and-fast rule about which name to refer to a given character with on this wiki - for instance, Jūshirō Ukitake is largely referred to as Ukitake, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as Yamamoto, Tōshirō Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya, etc. The rule I personally use is whichever one sounds better/lets one distinguish the character easier, or what other characters in the story refer to them with, which is in this case Katagiri (I can't recall anyone ever calling her Kanae in the flashback arc). Granted, that IS just a personal way of doing things, but part of what I'm trying to do with my gradual overhaul of this wiki is standardize name usage across the board, so Shunsui Kyōraku is only ever referred to as Shunsui and not Kyōraku, for example, just to avoid confusion like this. I hope this doesn't scare you off from making future edits; I'm glad you brought up the other instances of Kanae on her page so I can change those, and I appreciate that you only had good intentions in mind here. Always happy to help or clarify when it comes to this wiki.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:24, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :You're correct on both counts. Those are instances of what I was referring to in my first message: lack of name standardization and the options of what sounds better vs. what others call them. Re: the name inconsistency on Hitsugaya's page, I just haven't gotten to it yet in the course of my project (and likely won't for a while) so I don't want to make an edit just changing every instance of his name on the page. And as for Shunsui, you're right that other characters call him Kyōraku, but I and a lot of other editors/readers prefer Shunsui (plus it's just a bit easier to use when writing since you don't have to wrangle with using the ō character, either with the button above the editing box or Ctrl + V). It really does come down to a matter of preferences of the many vs. the few or the editors vs. the readers for things like this, since while we do have a Manual of Style, it doesn't cover more minute stuff like this.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:15, January 28, 2020 (UTC) ::On top of what was mentioned, there is also an element of people deliberately altering which name they use to make it less repetitive/monotonous, particularly when you have to say their name a lot when explaining some complicated event. While some standardisation of it might not be a bad thing I suppose, it is not something that will be made a hard and fast rule or that people should give much focus to as flexibility to make it read decently should be maintained. 14:48, January 28, 2020 (UTC)